


Please Don't Say You Love Me...

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words would mark your skin as soon as you acknowledged someone as your soul mate. The last words you'd ever hear from them.</p><p>This was a prompt I found on tumblr but I'm not sure who made the post :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Say You Love Me...

The words would mark your skin as soon as you acknowledged someone as your soul mate. It could be anyone and it didn’t always have to be romantic. In fact, Stiles and Scott had had each other’s words on their shoulders since they were 6. On Stiles's shoulder, it said ‘Always thought I’d be the first to go’ and on Scott’s it said ‘Well you are older’. The last words they’d ever speak to each other.

The only problem with having someone’s final words on your body is that sometimes it could be the simplest thing. Like ‘okay’ or ‘I will, don’t worry’ or in his and Derek’s case ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you too’.  The thing was is that you would know when you were hearing someone's last words to you because they would fade from your body, and it would be like they’d never been there in the first place. He supposed they left with the person. 

It wasn't like the person always died, sometimes they just left. When Jackson had left he knew that his final words to Danny were 'I'll keep in touch' and Danny's had been 'Goodbye'. He's not really sure why they didn't talk anymore, well except for the fact that Jackson had just seemed to drop off the face of the planet. But the point is sometimes people just left. He's kind of hoping that's what will happen between him and Derek, between a life without him and a life where he's dead, Stiles knows which one he'll prefer. 

It stops him from saying it though. Derek tries to say it, tries to say it all the time but Stiles cuts him off with a kiss or just talks over him. If he never says it then they can never be his last words, right? 

I love you. It's something he thinks about every day and he wants to say it. There are parts of him that scream it but he keeps his mouth sealed tight and doesn't utter them. Sometimes it feels like he's going to be responsible for them being their last words to each other like if he says them then it will set off a chain reaction. 

The thing he wonders most about is if they'll be his last words. Death might not always happen but with the way his life is he knows it's a pretty safe bet. There's a lot of sentences still left on his body compared to Derek so he kind of knows it's less likely to be him but then the universe hasn't always been on his side.

            There's something killing people. Of course, this is Beacon Hills and there's always something killing people. Only this time Lydia hasn't screamed once and whatever it is is getting in completely undetected.

"So what do we do?"

"Split up."

"Derek, this thing is getting in and leaving no trace. Splitting up is dangerous."

"I know that but Scott this thing isn't leaving a scent. We literally have nothing to follow, the best we got is splitting up and covering as much ground as possible."

"Stiles, what do you think?"

"I think Derek's right on this one. We have nothing to go on, we could take an area in pairs and see if we can find anything. Maybe we'll get lucky and come across some tracks or even their secret lair."

"Alright. Stiles, Derek you take the preserve from the Hale house. Isaac, Allison cover the preserve from the edge of town up to the house. Kira and I will cover the north of town. Lydia, Jordan can cover the south of town. I'll call the Sheriff and let him know what's going on." The group split up into their teams and discussed different strategies. Scott came over to them and handed him a torch. 

"Derek can see in the dark but you cannot so please use it."

"But the bad guy will be able to see us!"

"Stiles I really don't need you to fall like last time."

"Fine." A small smile slipped across Scott's face and he turned to face Derek.

"Derek, please make sure the idiot doesn't get hurt."

"I'm right here!"

"I'll always make sure he doesn't get hurt." The smile on Scott's face faltered and his mouth dropped open to say something but he quickly snapped it shut and just nodded his head. Kira bounded over to them and slipped her arms around Derek's neck to hug him before pulling back. 

"Movie night at my place tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Her face dropped and her eyes flicked to Stiles before she pushed forward and hugged him again. Their leather jackets creaked as they hugged and Stiles looked over to Scott who just forced a smile on his face and shrugged. 

"You're the best friend I ever had." Kira pulled back and dragged Scott out of the apartment before anything else could be said.

"What was all that about?"

"We haven't been able to spend a lot of time together since the attacks started." 

"Oh. I mean you could have told me you know. I wouldn't have minded if you'd wanted to spend some time with her."

"No, it's okay. She understands. Stiles I-"

"Time to go. Don't want to miss anything important."

"Of course not." They walk out of the apartment and when Derek links their fingers together, his hand tighter than usual, he feels like he's missing something. 

           The preserve is dark, that's the only way he can describe it. It's pitch black and Derek doesn't even look worried by how dark it is. Of course Derek probably likes it because the moment he steps out of the car he seems to meld in with it. 

"Maybe we should come back during the day."

"We can't. This thing has only killed at night, we can't risk waiting for it to kill someone else."

"So it's probably going to kill someone tonight, shouldn't we be back in town trying to protect people."

"No. We need to be out here just in case. Besides if it thinks were closing in on it then maybe we'll distract it from killing someone."

"I just can't see anything."

"Then turn your torch on." He could practically hear the amusement in Derek's voice. His torch flicked on and he swept the light over the area. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so that was a good start. 

"Your hearts racing."

"Of course it is. We don't know anything about this thing and I don't like being unprepared Derek." Warm hands wrapped around his waist and he settled back against Derek's hard chest. 

"You worry too much."

"I worry the appropriate amount." Lips brush against his temple and he turns his head towards Derek for a kiss. It's an awkward angle and it hurts his neck a little but it's worth it. He thinks he'd go through anything if it meant he got to kiss Derek especially if he got to keep this feeling. The way his heart speeds up and his stomach swoops. They break apart but keep their faces close together. It's completely quiet around them and he knows they need to start searching the preserve.

"We should start looking around."

"In a minute." Derek's eyes flick across his face like he's trying to remember every last detail about him. There's something he's missing, he knows there's is but he doesn't want to think about what it is.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You're just so beautiful." There's that feeling again, his heart speeding up and his stomach swooping low and it feels like there's something stuck in his throat.

"In a manly way, right?"

"Completely." A rustling of leaves breaks the moment between them and Stiles flicks his torch over towards the sound. A low growl comes from the same area and he feels Derek's body tense behind him. 

"Don't make any sudden movements," Derek speaks low into his ear and shuffles his body round as slowly as he can to try and get in front of Stiles.

"Oh yeah, because my first thought was to start making sudden movements." The growling gets louder and Derek stops moving when the sound starts to come from behind them as well. "How many are there?"

"I don't know. I can't tell anything about them."

"Smell? Heartbeat? Anything?"

"They have nothing. I want you to try and get in the car."

"What? Why?"

"You'll be safer in there."

"And what about you?"

"You're the priority right now."

"Fuck off Derek. I'm not leaving you."

"I can't lose you, Stiles. So I need you to get in the car."

"Oh, what? But it's okay for me to lose you." A loud howl pierces through the growling and they clap their hands over their ears to block it out. Derek twists them around and tries to pull the car door open to get them inside. His hand has just reached the handle when the thing rushes forward and lands on Stiles. He screams as it sinks its teeth into his shoulder. Derek roars into the forest and swipes his claws out into the space above him. The teeth release from his shoulder and a pained whimper comes from above him as Derek connects with it. The thing pushes down on him before the pressure is gone and he sucks in a deep breath. An arm slips under his own and wraps around his chest and pulls him up, there's blood soaking his clothes and he can feel it flowing down his chest. 

"We need to get you out of here." Derek pulls him along till he gets them to the car and tries to manoeuvre him inside without hurting him. There's a collective howl as soon as the door closes and then Derek disappears from his sight. His eyes go wide as the car jars to the side and then five long marks are scratched into the window. There are no weapons in the car, this wasn't part of the plan so the only thing he has was one of his dads batons and he wasn't really in a position to wield it right now. He tries to pull himself over the console to reach the other door, his fingers just graze the handle when Derek's body lands on the front of the car, the window cracking under the pressure. 

The light from the torch is still pointing into the empty space and he pushes himself up enough to look over Derek's body. Something steps out from the edge of the light, the creatures no longer invisible. They look like bears, mangled disfigured bears with snouts too long and teeth too large. They're stepping closer to the car, to Derek. He slaps his hand against the window, the weakened glass cracking under his palm, to try and wake Derek up. His arm throbs in pain as he does it again and he cradles it closer to his chest as he feels more blood ooze out. The pain is starting to become too much and he's losing too much blood to stay conscious. He gathers up the last of his strength and shouts Derek's name as loud as he can.

"Derek!" The man groans loudly and pushes himself up onto his elbow. The creatures snarling with every step they take, blood and drool dripping from their mouths. He extends his claws and lets his fangs drop, now that they're visible he knows what to aim for. They drift their attention to inside the car and he lets out a loud roar, to let the pack know where they are, before leaping off the car and onto the back of one of the creatures. It's rears up to try and dislodge him so he sinks his claws further into its back to hold on. The last thing he expects is for it to let itself fall back and crush him against the floor. A pained gasp escapes his mouth and he thinks he may have broken ribs but he can see the other creature going for Stiles. He screams through the pain of lifting his arms and pushes his clawed hands into the sides of the creature. It cries out in pain, but it's only seconds before it falls limp at his side. The other creature whips its head around to look at him and charges towards him. He rolls out of the way and comes to a crouch as the creature charges again. This time he swipes his hand across its front legs and watches as they buckle under its weight. It tries to push back up, but Derek jumps on it and slashes across its throat before it has a chance to properly recover. 

Except for the sound of his heavy breathing the area is quiet. It's too quiet, there's no sound coming from the car and he stumbles over to it. He yanks open the door and he can barely hear Stiles's heartbeat. There's blood covering the seats and Stiles shirt is soaked through. There's still blood trickling out of his wounds and he pulls Stiles body out of the car till he can hold him in his arms. He brushes back the hair from his face and wills him to open his eyes.

"Come on, please do this for me. Open your eyes Stiles." He can hear the pack in the distance, too far away to help. "You have to open your eyes. I'm supposed to die, not you. You can't leave me before I've even got to say my last words to you. I never told you because _you_ asked me not to say it and now you're gonna die on me. I know your gonna hate me for this, but I love you and I need you to survive." He can feel his body healing him, his bones moving inside him, his skin knitting back together. He holds one hand against Stiles face and presses his other to the back of his shoulder. The pain seeps into his body in thick black lines, they travel across his body and he can feel his own healing process slowing. The pain is overwhelming for him, his healing has stopped altogether and he's taking in Stiles pain, taking in Stiles wounds. His body practically begs him to stop, but he can't, he needs to repair all of the damage. He sobs in relief when he picks up the heartbeat, stronger and louder than it was moments ago. 

"D'rk."

"Hi."

"Did we win?"

"Ye-." It's starting to hurt to breathe and he hasn't repaired all of the damage but he can't take anymore. He falls back against the floor and he can hear Stiles saying his name but it sounds so far away. There's rustling further behind them and he lets his head drop to the side, he can see the creatures healing their wounds and standing back up. He's too weak to fight them, but he still tries to pull Stiles down under his body, maybe even force him under the car if they attack. The pack is closer now, he can smell them and he knows the creatures can too. Their heads perk up and they let out low growls before running off into the preserve. His whole body aches and his healing isn't working. It doesn't have time to regenerate, he's given it all up for Stiles.

"What did you do? Why aren't you healing?" Pained howls come from all around them and he knows the pack can feel him dying. There are hands skating over his body, like Stiles isn't sure which part of him needs helping.

"Why aren't they coming?"

"They can't change anything."

"Yes, they can. We can get you to the hospital or they can get Deaton."

"I'm sorry." A hand brushes across his face and he looks into Derek's guilt filled eyes. It curls around his neck and a thumb strokes through the small hairs at the base of his head. Tears spill from the corner of Derek's eyes and he can feel his own slip down his cheeks.

"You knew didn't you? That you were going to leave me."

"Stiles I-" 

"Don't you dare say it. If you don't say it then there not your last words and you can't die."

"I need you to hear me say it."

"No, I can't lose you Derek." He curls over Derek's body and fists his hand into his shirt, his tears are soaking into his shirt. "Please, please don't say it. Please-" 

"Don't hate me too long for this." More tears fall freely from his eyes and he tries to keep it together then Derek utters the words. "I love you." It's like something breaks inside of him and he wishes he'd heard it more. Wishes he'd said it more. His wrist throbs and he can feel the words dripping from his skin. Disappearing as though they were never there, Derek's words are though. Spread across his wrist and he knows he needs to say them. If this is his last chance then he has too. He pushes his head up and stretches up until their foreheads are pressed together. 

"I- I lov- I can't Derek. Why couldn't you let me die? It would be less painful than this." His hand shoots up to cradle Derek's face as he starts coughing and he helps lift his head to the side so he can spit out the blood gathering in his mouth. Blood stains his lips so he brushes the pad of his thumb across the bottom of his lip. He presses a short chaste kiss to Derek's mouth and keeps his eyes closed as he says the words for the first time.

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written this in, but I like to think that Stiles would get the words 'I love you' tattooed back on his wrist.


End file.
